The I.Q. Test
by Lady Ava
Summary: Davis and the rest of the new Digidestined have just gotten the results to their I.Q. tests...(Please don't flame me. This is my very first humor fic and i'm really a drama writer.)


The I.Q. Test   
By: Lady Ava  
  
Okay it's DICLAIMER TIME!!!: I Don't own Digimon!!! (Thank you)  
  
"Hey guys! Their here at last!" Kari shouted as she ran towards the restaurant table where Davis and the others were sitting. The second set of Digidestined decided to get together for a nice meal.   
T.K. stood to let Kari into the booth they sat at. "Well guys. The moment of truth...let's open them one at a time, okay?" He asked, with the others agreeing.   
The new digidestined had been waiting for the arrival of their I.Q. test scores for weeks. These scores were to help determine the class standings for them. Although Davis didn't agree, everyone else thought it was very important.   
"Isn't it against the law to go into other people's mail?" Cody asked, raising an eyebrow at Kari.   
Davis stood and slammed his hands onto the table. "It's not illegal if Kari does it!" He shouted, defending the girl he liked so much.  
"So then, why is it we see you run whenever you see the mailman or a police man?" Yolie questioned, fixing her glasses.  
Sitting back into his seat, Davis fixed a piece of loose hair. "Simple. The mailman always trys to drown me in my own fan mail and the police try to arrest me for charges of being too irresistible to women."  
"Funny, I find you completely RESISTIBLE!" Yolie shouted as she took the envelope from Kari.   
Rolling his eyes, Davis grabbed his letter. "Very funny." He stated.   
"We know your looks are." Cody mumbled.   
"What was that, shrimp?" The goggle-headed boy angrily demanded.   
Ken held up his hand to Davis's face. "Heel boy. Let's open the suckers...and then you can kill Yolie and Cody." The black-haired teen stated.   
Sulking into his chair, Davis grumbled, "Fine..."   
As the teens held the sealed envelopes in their hands, Ken looked up at the rest of the group. "Well, who will be brave and go first?"   
"I'll go. I can't wait any longer." Kari stated, her voice clenched with sheer excitement. The young girl ripped the letter opened with one mighty thrust. Blowing into the envelope, Kari withdrew the letter. Scanning it over, she let out a scream of delight. "Wow! 799!" She shouted.   
"Congrats, Kari!" Everyone said in unison.   
Davis looked over at T.K. "Okay T.I., your next." He stated slyly, hoping that T.K. would score horribly.   
Repeating the same process at Kari, T.K. read the letter. Looking up at the rest of the curious people around him. "I got a 785." He stated coolly, in a Matt fashion.   
"Way to go, T.K.!" Kari shouted, hugged the boy around the neck.   
Davis turned green with envy. 'Darn T.K...I'll show him...' the teen thought, sinking low into the booth.  
"MY TURN!" Yolie shouted happily, her letter already opened. Looking down at the piece of paper. "Alright, 847!" She stated happily.   
Cody patted Yolie on the shoulder. "Good job, Yolie. We tied with the same score."   
"How do you know your score? You didn't even open your letter yet." The girl questioned.   
Cody smiled. "The Internet site...it's great."  
Rolling his eyes, Ken opened his letter. As he scanned over it, T.K. questioned, "Well, don't leave us hanging Ken. Whatcha' get?"   
"Nothing major. 987." Ken answered bluntly.   
Kari laughed. "Of course it's nothing major for you, Ken. You are the genius of the group."   
"Okay Davis. You're last. Let's see what you've got." Cody stated, sliding Davis's envelope over to him.   
Picking up the letter, Davis ripped the top opened. As he unfolded the parchment, the others waited on baited breath. Suddenly, Davis spoke. "Aw man!" He shouted, disappointment on every word.   
Placing her hand on Davis's shoulder, Kari smiled. "Look Davis. If you got a bad score, that doesn't mean that you're stupid or anything." She said reassuringly.   
"It's nothing like that, Kari." The teen began. "They just spelled my name wrong."   
Taking the letter from his friend's hands, T.K. began to look over the document. "You're telling me, Favis." T.K. joked, reading the spelling mistake.   
"What's the score, T.K.?" Yolie asked eagerly.   
Looking down towards the bottom, the others suddenly saw T.K.'s eyes grow widen in amazement. "1,000...Perfect." He whispered.  
Yolie grabbed the paper from the shocked T.K. and glanced over it. Then, gazing up she, too, stated, "HE got a 1,000. Davis scored a perfect on an I.Q. test? Davis scored higher than ME on a I.Q. test?" the girl questioned.  
"No way! Let me see." Davis shouted, grabbing the paper away from Yolie. As the excited teen glanced over it, his smile broadened across his face. "I'm a genius! How cool is that?" He stated, laughing.   
Reaching over to the napkin holder, Ken took a pen from his pocket. Then, quickly scribbling down a very lengthy math problem, he handed the napkin to Davis. "Let's test their theory." He stated, placing the pen into his partner's hand. "Solve this problem."   
Looking down at the paper, Davis's eyes grew wide. "Um...the square root of 32 times the length of an equilateral triangle which would be equal to pie times the length and width of the area that is asked." The goggle headed teen stated simply.   
The rest of the digidestined stared at Davis with wide eyes. Then, they glanced at Ken. "Ken, is that...right?" Yolie asked, as if fearing the answer.   
Reaching over to Davis, Ken took the paper from him. Placing the napkin back onto the table, he began to run through the problem one step at a time. Within five minutes, Ken finished and gazed up at his friends. "He's right...I've been trying to solve this problem for three months at the local collage and I still wasn't able to find the answer."   
Jaws dropped as Davis stood up from the table and hopped around happily. "This proves it...I'm smart, I'm smart, I'm SMART!!!" He sang as he danced around, causing the other people in the restaurant to stare at him.   
"Well, I glad that he's happy." Kari stated.   
"Yeah, but now what am I going to make fun of?" Yolie sulked as the other's rolled their eyes.  
  
The End.  
  
Author's note: I wrote this one-day a long time ago. I was really bored and just started typing any random things down which soon developed in this lovely little story. Personally, I don't even remember where I got the idea. Oh well, please read and review (no flames please.)  



End file.
